


Listen to learn

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Bad Boys J, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, Majisuka Gakuen 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is doing her best to lead; Danno thinks she does it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to learn

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, [Antonio](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unmeiboy/57743089/1909/1909_900.jpg) is like a younger, female version of [Danno](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/unmeiboy/57743089/2067/2067_900.jpg). Sorry I'm not sorry.

“We're going to beat up Majijo. But not yet.” Antonio sits calm in her couch, looks up at her comrades with a nonchalant gaze. “So chill out, and wait for my orders. Don't confront them. Don't fuck anything up.” She glares specifically at one of them, in an obvious warning, before she turns her eyes away completely. “Out.” On her command the girls turn and leave, but the first one stops abruptly in the doorway, the second and the third bumping into her.  
“What's wrong? I told you to leave." She sounds angrier now, stands up as if to tell them not to question her. The one of the girls turn around, and she seems frightened, face pale.  
“There's a man here.” It's not that they fear men. This one just happens to be a little scary-looking, dressed all in black, the leather coat standing out in particular.

Antonio hears the slide door open all the way, followed by footsteps, ones of heavy boots, that can't possibly belong to any of her comrades. They're quick, determined, and she turns around to catch his eyes just before a strong hand meets her shoulder, pushes her backwards. It makes her stumble a little in her high-heels, but she stays on her feet, the other girls in the room watching in tension as she puts on her fighting face. Of course she doesn't intend to fight, but she wants to show him that she's not okay with him barging in like that, without a single hint that he's coming.  
“Hide, you-” she starts, but gets another shove, stumbles again, and this time her back hits the wall.  
“Don't think you can just come in here and-” one of the girls counter, fists her hands to show him she's ready to fight, even though she's just as scared as the other two.  
“It's okay,” Antonio speaks up. “Long time no see, Hide.” She speaks calmly, but they can all tell she's angry.  
“Introduce me properly.”  
Antonio rolls her eyes. “He's Danno Hidenori. My brother.”  
“Is that all?”  
She sighs. “And he's the top of Hiroshima.” By the door she hears her comrades gasp, and if anything, they're probably more scared of him now. But with respect now, rather than without.  
“I don't like your attitude,” he hisses at her, then turns around before she has the time to answer anything witty. “Leave.” At first they don't seem to want to obey him, but then Antonio nods, and they do.

The girls are careful to close the door and Antonio hears them mumbling to the others in the corridor, mumbles that die out completely within a minute. It seems like they have left, at least for another part of the building.  
“Why are you here?” she asks, doesn't tone down even after his comment.  
“Anything wrong with wanting to see my baby sister?” he smirks, brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. She leans away from it. “I heard of your success. Came to see the situation.”  
“And what, are you disappointed? Don't think so, huh?” She rolls her eyes again, and this time he grabs her by the collar of her leather jacket, forces her to look at him.  
“No, you've clearly taken the place. Other schools too. Good job.” Danno doesn't seem particularly happy, though. “But you're a horrible leader.”  
“What?” Antonio speaks right into his face; he pulls her closer, until their foreheads nearly touch.  
“You never listened to me.”

When Danno acts like this, it always gets her irritated. Yes, he is older, he knows more, hell, he rules the underground network of an entire city. And she knows he's right. She just doesn't want to admit it, even when he's this close to her, this threatening.  
She narrows her eyes, but keeps them locked to his. “So?”

Antonio doesn't have the time to react before she's been spun around, facing away from Danno. He's holding her in place with one hand, the other sliding down her side, and she squirms a little.  
“You need to listen to me.” There's a wet, warm touch to the side of her neck then, his lips on her skin, and even though she knows he's just teasing her, she can't deny that it sends a shiver of anticipation through her body. It definitely shouldn't, because it's her _brother_ , but it's a physical reaction fueled by her lack of experience. Antonio supposes that's his goal with this, to degrade her by showing that he has more experience, in everything. She won't admit that she doesn't hate his mouth on her neck, that she shakes a little in both excitement and fear when he slides his hand under her skirt, strokes all the way up the back of her thigh until he reaches her panties. It doesn't make it less weird, though.  
“Hey, hey, Hide, what...” she tries to protest, in shock rather than discomfort. He shouldn't be doing this. But his fingers are soft against her as he strokes across her butt, then between her legs, and she hears him laugh in silence when she jerks at his touch. He flicks a fingertip against her clit, through the fabric but still enough for her to gasp, and then the touch is gone. “Why are you...?”

She knows him, and even though she asks, she knows what he's doing. If Antonio doesn't do what he has taught her to do, if what she does is wrong in his eyes, he will correct it. And to correct it, he'll do something that will put her in place, something she will learn from. At least learn to listen. Danno is a physical person rather than a talker, and if this is how he's going to make her behave without fist-fighting, she can't say she is overly surprised.

“I taught you _one_ thing,” he hisses in her ear as he tugs her panties aside, slips a finger inside her before checking if she's even the slightest wet. She gasps and squirms, more in surprise though, than in displeasure, because her body has already reacted to his touches. “Remember?”  
“To rule,” she gets out, “that we need to rule.”  
Danno laughs. “How?” He strokes at her insides, teases her with a promise of more, and her body accepts him easier than she wants it to.  
“By fighting?” Antonio tries, even though she thinks she knows what he wants her to answer. His finger leaves her body; she attempts to calm herself down, teenage hormones racing through her even though he has only given her the start of something. She supposes it will remain like that, a start without an end, that he's only riling her up to humiliate her, to punish. But then there's another intrusion, one that stretches her a just a little. Two fingers now, and he goes rougher with them, doesn't rub or stroke, just simply thrusts them in and out. Her eyes fall close as she allows herself to find pleasure in the way he's treating her, because protesting won't solve anything if he has decided on it. And it feels good, better than it should considering the circumstances, and Danno has her cheeks burning red when the wet sounds of his efforts reaches her ears.  
“You're dripping,” he smirks, pulls his fingers away and out from under her skirt. “Clean up, unless you want stains on your uniform.”  
“On my-?”

It takes her a second react, because she doesn't get what he means; then his glistening fingers are poking at her lips, his other hand holding her face in place. The next thing she knows he's fucking her mouth with those fingers, only gentler than he did her pussy. They taste of herself, and as if on reflex she finds herself sucking on them, helps them rub against her tongue every time they push inside. Behind her Danno sighs, steps even closer to her. Something pokes at her back, then; he's hard against her, and she's starting to suspect that it won't end like this at all.

Then the fingers are gone and Antonio gets turned and shoved at again, hits the couch with a low thump. It suddenly makes sense what he said about the stains, when he starts unzipping the top part of her nurse uniform. He still stains it, but only with saliva, and she guesses that she would be thankful of it, if she wasn't busy trying to get a grip on the fact that her brother is undressing her in a temporarily empty room, in the middle of the school she's the leader of.  
“Hide, this isn't okay, we...” she starts, but the words die on her tongue when he meets her glance, eyes dark and determined, not a lot unlike when he's ready to fight.

Only once she has seen him fight, but it was more than enough. Danno is strong, so strong, calculates every move and does nothing that wastes any energy. That time she watched he was just a high school dropout, but he had knocked his adult opponent out within minutes. She had known then, that he would go far. And that she admired him, that she longed to be like him herself.

So when she took control of her school, she had been proud. She still is, and she wants him to be proud of her too. And not only Gekioko, she also has conquered every other school in the area, except Majijo. It's praise-worthy, she would say, but it seems like Danno doesn't think so.  
“Who do we fight?”  
And that's when she realizes what he's trying to get her to say, even though it's hard to focus on that when he's sliding his hand inside her uniform, into her bra to cup her breast. “Opponents. The ones in the way.”  
Danno smirks when she sighs softly, hears it though she tries to hold it back. “You do remember.” He reaches around her, unclasps her bra through her uniform, then pushes the straps off her shoulders, at least until both of her breasts are visible, soft and round, nipples hardening in the cool air (or perhaps because of how he's treating her).  
“Mm,” and Antonio isn't entirely sure if she's agreeing, or just moaning, because he plays with one of her nipples, gently, while he pushes her legs apart enough that he can put one knee in between them, the other one on the opposite side of her thigh. He still towers over her, and when she looks up at him, he still has those eyes. The ones of a predator with a target in sight, yet with a faint hint of gentleness behind that. But that's all that differs from when he fights.

“So if you do remember,” he says, and his voice has definitely dropped an octave, “then why do they say people not involved have been hurt?” Danno leans down, attaches his lips to her neck before he bites. Carefully, at first, but harder when he synchronizes it with how he rubs her nipples, when he pushes his knee further up between her thigh. The bite doesn't exactly hurt, but the combination ends up like electricity through her body, makes her hips jerk. In turn that has her rubbing against his knee, and it feels so good so suddenly that she finds her hips bucking up towards it again, and again.  
“My girls haven't been hurt,” she argues, but she knows she doesn't appear very convincing, with her voice all breathy. She doesn't need to look up again, doesn't need to see his face to know that Danno is leering at her.  
“Not yours. The other ones.” He pulls back, both hands and legs, then squats in front of her. Antonio closes her legs, blushes when she realizes that he's looking right between them where she feels herself wet against the fabric, just probably not enough that it's actually visible. That's likely what he wanted her to do, though; next his hands are on her hips, under her skirt, tugging her panties off. She doesn't protest, but blushes in embarrassment because as he pulls them along her legs, she sees clearly that they're rather soaked. “Told you you were dripping,” he comments, must be looking at her face for reactions and she refuses to look back.  
Antonio doesn't answer to the comment, though, only responds to the first of his statements as calmly as she can while her brother drops her panties to the side. “They were from an opponent school.” Danno sits next to her and she follows him with the eyes as he moves, looks him in the face when he settles next to her.  
“A school is not a team.” He shoves her legs apart again, drops a hand down between them, teases at her lips before he puts his thumb on her clit, rubs it directly now and she moans, short but high. “Not everyone is involved.”  
“But my girls,” she tries to explain, but it's difficult when he keeps touching her, “they do what, what they want to do...”  
Danno slides two fingers inside her again, and she clenches around them involuntary. “And you're the leader. You control your girls.”

His thumb is back on her clit while he pushes in and out of her much slower than he did before. She assumes he's waiting for another answer, but her head is all fuzzy with tingles, pleasure and shame, and it's definitely making her too hot to keep her leather jacket on much longer. It's not so bad that she can't stand it, though, plus she doesn't exactly want to interrupt Danno because he's good at this, not that she would ever tell him. That's the worst part, that she's not entirely sure she wants it, but it's really good, he knows just how to touch her, and she doesn't want the pleasure to stop. Even though it's wrong.

The hand he's not touching Antonio with takes one of her hands, and she lets him, only stiffens a little when he pushes it flat against the bulge in his pants. It's just momentary, though, and once he helps her trace the outline of his cock she starts rubbing him on her own, without second thought to where this will inevitably end. She doesn't help him when he pauses to get his pants open; only whines quietly because she wants his fingers now, wants them to move inside her, and when they finally pick up their pace again she doesn't say a thing when he pushes her hand inside his underwear.  
“Good girl,” he almost purrs against her ear, suddenly so close, but she doesn't think about that, only that she has probably never heard him sound like that before.

If Antonio hadn't had Danno's fingers inside of her, if she hadn't been so turned on already, it would probably have felt immensely awkward to have her hand wrapped around his cock, to jerk it up and down as good as she can. She's not very experienced even if it's only this, but she has done it enough to know it's not her favorite part of playing with a boy. And now it's just not a boy, not a handsome guy from the school next to theirs, it's her brother. As long as she doesn't think about it it's not a big deal, but when she looks at him, hears his reactions, it's not entirely without uneasiness.

His cock twitches against her palm whenever she moans, and she feels his breath in her hair on every up stroke. At the tip it's wet, and she spreads the pre-come with her thumb, and that's when he acts. All of a sudden his fingers are gone, his coat shrugged off and her own leather jacket pulled off as well, then her hand gets tugged out of his underwear and within seconds she's on her back on the couch, uniform skirt riding up as he parts her legs.  
“Hide, wait,” she hisses at him when she watches him push his pants down, out of the way, “we can't, especially not here.”  
“You want it, though,” he mumbles with a smirk, slides three fingers into her this time, embarrassingly easily, and she can't hold back the sigh she lets out. “You're soaking wet.”  
“What if someone comes?” Antonio knows they won't, not when both their leader and the top of Hiroshima has told them to leave. She knows Danno knows as well. She's just a little nervous, tells herself that it's because someone might accidentally hear, or see.  
“And if they do? You're the leader. You do whatever you want.” When she meets his eyes, though, she can tell that he sees right through her. “Or are you scared? Never done this before?”  
Antonio bites her lip, then shakes her head. “Never all the way.”  
“It's good,” he assures her, moves closer until his thighs connect to hers, and he leans over her to press a kiss to her lips. This part she knows, kisses back when he lingers, but her breath hitches and she breaks away when she feels the head of his erection rubbing against her opening. “It's good, as long as you _listen to me_.”  
The suddenness of him pressing against her, rather than his words, startles her. “Wait, you... condom?”  
“You think I brought one? Didn't come intending to fuck my little sister,” he mumbles against her shoulder as he pushes inside, and she holds her breath as his cock stretches her wider than his fingers had been able to. Her insides feel like they're straining, and there's a tiny burning pain that comes with the stretch, but it still surprises her that it doesn't hurt more because she has heard so many stories of how painful it is to have sex for the first time. Above her Danno straightens up again, eyes on her face, and it feels good to know that he's checking if she's okay before he moves.

The first time he pulls back, then pushes back in and repeats, he goes slow, and the burn gradually subsides. Antonio just breathes as she feels, because it's more than she would have expected, so different compared to when she has touched herself or been touched by someone else, different from fingers too. Danno is hard inside her, sliding back and forth past her opening and it's a friction like nothing else, has her nerves tingling, and every time he pushes as far inside as he can get she feels so full, stretched, but in a good way.  
“Mm,” Danno groans, one hand tightening over the fabric on her hip, and he speeds up a little. Just that sound makes her hotter inside, perhaps because he usually never shows anything he's feeling.

It does cross her mind that it's a side of him that she shouldn't be seeing, but she doesn't ask him to stop, doesn't even linger on the thought because the next thing he does feels fucking magical. He thrusts with more force now, but still slow, in long strokes, holds her smaller body in place with one hand while the other pushes the top of her uniform further apart, exposes more of her upper body. It makes Antonio a little self-conscious to see her own breasts move with every thrust, but then Danno leans down towards them, closes his lips around a nipple. At first she tries to muffle her moan, but he flicks his tongue against her, then sucks gently, and she blushes at the needy little sound she lets slip. As if with a mind of its own her hand moves to his head, into his hair, doesn't tug but twists fingers into it for something to hold on to. It has the opposite effect, though; Danno pulls back, shoves her hand away, and his eyes are dark when they meet hers.  
“Behave,” he hisses at her, gives her a couple rougher thrusts that only make her gasp and moan, louder. She has a feeling he means that for more than just during the sex, but doesn't dwell on the idea.

Because suddenly he's gone from inside her, only has a hand on her arm that he pulls her up with as he sits up, leans back against the backrest of the couch. His cock is twitching as he watches her move, hard and glistening with the same juices she had sucked off his fingers before, and when she starts thinking of it she becomes conscious of just how sticky she is between her legs. Not just her opening and lips are all wet, no, she feels it on her inner thigh as well, and blushes at the realization.  
“Come,” he urges, pulls on her arm and she rises onto her knees, skirt falling down to cover her private parts as he guides her until she's straddling his lap. “Do it yourself,” he tells her then, but not like he usually orders her around. He still sounds like he wouldn't take no for an answer, but he's encouraging her, not giving her a command.

With a hesitant hand Antonio reaches down for his erection, gets more confident when her skirt gets held up and Danno puts his fingers on her again. She pauses a little without meaning to; it felt fantastic before, but now that she can't wait for more it makes her legs all shaky, enough that she has to steady herself with her other hand on Danno's shoulder. But then he stops, quite obviously to make her get on with it, and she can't get him back inside fast enough, whines a little in satisfaction when she lowers herself onto his cock.  
“Good girl,” he praises again, presses a light kiss to her cheek, before he contrasts it with a snap of his hips, hard, straight up into her. “Now lead.”

Danno still guides her into a rhythm with a hand on her hip, holding her skirt up with the same hand; she can see that he likes the way it looks when he slides inside her, his eyes going back and forth between that and her face, and somehow it feels a bit too personal, kinky even, more than she wanted to know about him.

Once she moves entirely on her own he keeps his hand there, but just holds, sometimes pushes her down a bit more as he occasionally thrusts up, but mostly, she's the one working. She has to admit she likes it, the way it feels inside as well as the feeling of power it gives her. It's not a lot and maybe it's not actual power, but every thing she does affects him a little. It's not easy to see, though, he's as usual not showing any emotion, but once in a while his hold on her hip tightens, and his breathing grows just the slightest bit harder the longer she keeps it up.

She loses her control fairly quickly, though. Danno has his eyes on her, and Antonio can tell that he's listening to every sound she makes; he begins thrusting up into her as well, a little harder for every moan that escapes her lips, until the couch is creaking beneath them and she's barely moving to meet him anymore. Her legs are trembling and she's positive that she's never been this ready to come, but she doesn't dare touch herself, isn't sure it's okay, feels self-conscious about that as well. And she can see on Danno's face that he knows, that he's waiting for her to do or say something, but she keeps hinting with moans only.  
“I'm not getting you off,” is all he says in the end, and no matter how good it feels when she gets her hand on herself, when she rubs at her clit just the way she needs it, it's with a deep blush because Danno is watching her do it as closely as he did when she started riding him.

Even though she feels the build-up, the way everything heats up inside her, the way her instincts tell her to close her eyes, her orgasm takes Antonio by surprise. She's aware that she's moaning too loud when she comes, but her mind is more on the pulsing inside, the clenching of her muscles, the trembling of her legs. By the time she's coming down from her high she hears Danno muffle a deep groan, and then she's empty while he strokes himself quickly a couple times, before she feels wet, sticky warmth against the inside of her thigh.

She watches Danno breath heavily for a moment, her legs shaking a little from holding herself up above his lap, before she gets guided down next to him on the couch by a firm hand on her hip. Even though she feels both of their come stick to her thighs she doesn't protest; for a second it crosses her mind that her uniform will definitely get stained now, but then there's a soft touch to her forehead. It's just a quick, fleeting contact, but it's Danno kissing her lightly as her rises from the couch. Never before has she felt so submissive as when he stands in front of her, tucks himself back into his pants and buckles his belt, but then she meets his gaze and shivers. He looks as fierce as ever, like the leader he is, and she finds herself just looking at him as she waits to see what he's going to do next.  
“You got it?” he asks, and she tilts her head in question, narrows her eyes at him. “Be a leader, and be a good one.”  
“And?” she bites back, because she can tell he has more to say.  
“And listen to me when I teach you things.” That's it, he picks his coat up and pulls it on as he turns and leaves, stops by the door to let her know he'll come check on things again, later. Then he's gone, and Antonio hurries to the bathroom in hope no one is going to be there to ask her what's going on.

The bathroom is empty; she cleans herself up as well as she can, notes that her uniform is only dirtied on the inside, pulls her panties on again; she winces at the sticky feeling, but she'll go home and change as soon as she has talked to the girls.

It's obvious that they suspect what has happened while they weren't allowed in the room. Perhaps they heard Antonio's noises, or they have just figured it out anyway. Their eyes seem to judge her and for a moment she wishes she hadn't told them he was her brother, but then she looks right back at them, hopes she looks at least a little bit like Danno would if it was him.  
“Antonio, before, did you...” one of them starts, and Antonio locks eyes with her.  
“We're going to take Majijo,” she says instead, changes the subject because they shouldn't care about what their leader does or doesn't, “but we're going to have a plan when we do. So don't fuck it up, don't go beating up students not involved in the fights, okay?”  
“But...” Antonio knows it as well, that there are girls on her team that aren't so easy to control.  
“And make sure no one else does, either. Our aim is the top, be it Salt or Sakura, whoever rules the school. We're going to take them on and we're going to win. But you'll all have to follow my orders.” The girls look at her in silence, their expressions bordering on awe, and then they nod in agreement. “And let everyone know that if they don't, I'll deal with them personally. Go tell them now, then go home.”

Antonio watches them leave, waits another couple of minutes before she gets her things and leaves as well. She still feels the wet fabric between her legs, not the slightest pleasant, but she reminds herself of the faces of her girls and she's proud, is sure Danno would be, too. One day, she will be like him, she will rule not only schools but her entire city, and he is going to praise her for it.


End file.
